Piñata Time!
by Creator of Nightmares
Summary: Boredom does strange things to people. But sometimes it can give you a random idea to have fun! What's the Hyper Force got in mind to stop their boredom? Read and find out! Crack fic and NO FLAMES! Constructive criticism is acceptable! Enjoy!


Disclaimer: I don't own Super Robot Monkey Team, but I definitely own this story! Once again, if I see a flame, then…um well, I can't burn your house down…then I'll burn you like a witch (Then I'll burn Juni, darn that traitor! ...Then Lord Loss! Muhahahahahahahahahaha!)

The story is introducing my OC! Yay! Anyway, but one scene is Mandarin...you know what, read and you'll figure out his torture! (laughs like an evil dude!)

Mandarin: WHY DOES EVERYONE HATE ME!?

Me: Seriously, do I have to answer that...(turns to reviewers) You guys answer that question. Oh and this'll be my last story for a while, seeing that I'm going to Florida for the week and won't be able to write. Hope you like the story!

* * *

Just a normal day with the Hyper Force. OK, maybe not so normal...in fact, they are pretty bored! Otto's watching Sprx and Nova play a new video game. The red (I'm pretty sure he's pink now, but whatever) and yellow monkey becoming aggravated with the game, seeing that they can't even get past the first level.

Chiro was in his room, reading another issue of the Sun Riders, but not enjoying it. He still didn't get the newest issue and had to settle and read the same ones...over...and over_..._**.** Antauri was meditating (oh, how _surprising!_). And finally, Gibson was working on some weird experiment, nothing special.

It was pretty quiet for a while, minus the sound effects of the video game. Chiro got bored of reading and went to watch his friends play their game. Still boring, even more boring as a matter of fact! Suddenly, Otto got a random idea in his head. "Hey guys," Everyone turns to the green mechanic. "Come on, huddle up!"

"Otto, just tell us, it's not football!" Nova snorted.

"Yeah I know, but I got a weird feeling people are watching us and I don't wanna ruin the fun..."

"Come on Otto, it's not like we're being recorded on camera and being viewed by millions of people..." Chiro stated, only to look out randomly into space, a slightly frightened look on his face. The others did as well (Otto might be right). But they shook off the feeling and discussed their master plan.

* * *

Mandarin was in his mysterious lab, working on-yet another-plan to rule over Shuggazoom. "Soon I will rule-" Mandarin was cut off by the sound of broken glass. "Oh for hell's sake! What now!" He marched to the source of the small crash to find glass everywhere.

"Why does this happen to me!?" He went and started picking up the glass but stopped when he heard laughing. He turned around and activated his sword. "Who goes there!"

No reply...

He shrugged and deactivated his sword. Big mistake Mandarin (Ha ha, this is where the fun starts!). Suddenly out of nowhere, Chiro came out with a golf club in his hand and screamed out, "GET THE PIÑATA!" As if on cue, Otto, Sprx and Nova came out of the shadows and started to beat Mandarin! (YAY!)

Nova had a metal baseball bat in her hand and bashed it into Mandarin's head. Sprx ad Chiro used their golf clubs and knocked the stuffing out of him! And Otto used...

...a pancake? What, no; let's change it into...a sword! Otto's pancake magically changed into a sword, but that didn't seem to bother him, seeing that he was too busy beating Mandarin!

The four started hitting him like a piñata, and Otto even asked;

"Why kind of candy do you think is in him!"

Who cares," Nova replied," Beating the stuffing outta him is a lot more fun then playing video games!" Soon enough, the four started laughing while beating the traitor monkey. They look like they're having fun and the author is just writing and watching them have fun! You know what...! Next thing you know, the author gets his favorite tennis racket and jumps into the story.

The only person who payed attention to the strange eleven year old child was Otto. The others were too busy beating Mandarin. Otto waved his hand to the kid and asked if he wanted to join in. It didn't take the author a moment's thought and soon enough, he was hitting Mandarin with his tennis racket.

"Having fun!?" Chiro asked the author. The author smiled and said;

"HELL YEAH!"

"So what's your name kid?" Sprx asked, still beating Mandarin.

"Bradley; Brad for short."

"Nice to meet ya!" Nova said, still hitting Mandarin, and by the looks of it, she was hitting him the most. The five continues their conversation and never noticed that Mandarin passed out. After an hour of beating the unconscious monkey, Brad noticed Mandarin wasn't awake. Brad took a good look at the monkey and asked,

"Is he dead?"

Chiro 'tsked' and replied, " I WISH! He's probably unconscious. Come on, let's get out of here before he wakes up." Everyone nodded and walked out of the lab. Brad looked back and turned to Chiro.

"Shouldn't you guys like, destroy his lab and stuff?"

"Eh...maybe later. I'm kinda tired right now." Chiro stated.

"Same here." Sprx added.

"Me too." Nova said.

"I'm hungry..." Otto said, with his famous goofy smile.

"You always are Otto!" Sprx snapped. The five walked to the super robot and had lunch. Gibson and Antauri came in the kitchen and looked at their teammates with a confused look. Gibson cleared his throat and ask;

"Where were you- and who pray tell is this?" Gibson asked, pointing to Brad. Otto tried to speak, but he had his sandwich still in his mouth and his words didn't come out right. Gibson sighed and turned to Brad and Sprx. Brad coughed and sat up straight.

"The name's Brad. We were out and were playing with a...'pinata'." Brad said, his fingers indicating quotes. Antauri caught the quotes, but threw them a side and walked to the cabinet and grabbed the tea kettle. Chiro and Brad just started to talk about random things, TV, comics, and Brad mentioned anime but Chiro said he's never seen an anime. Brad's jaw dropped and he moved his hand in a-fake-distress motion.

"You don't know what you're missing, tomorrow I'm showing you two of my favorite animes!"

"Which would be? Chiro asked. Brad rolled his eyes.

"Fullmetal Alchemist and When Cicadas Cry...OK, maybe no the last one. That one is _wwwwaaaaayyyyyy _to bloody!" Chiro gave his new friend an odd stare but turned it into a smile and heeded his friend's warning.

* * *

The day went by quickly, Brad introduced the team to some anime, new video games that got Sprx and Nova addicted! He also showed them Japanese rock and pop, getting Chiro and Otto way into it. Chiro even started learning Japanese! But, all day's end soon so, Brad left the robot and waved good bye to his new friends.

"See ya guys tomorrow!"

**"Bye Brad!"** Otto, Sprx, Nova and Chiro said loudly, in unison. When Brad was out of their sight, they retreated to the robot and went for a night's rest.

* * *

The ending was iffy to me, and the scene with Mandarin getting beat was for MimiSweet4. Hope you enjoyed Mandarin's torture! Sorry I didn't kill him (I got other plans for the creep!)

Mandarin: ...I hate my life!

Me: Suck it up. Anyway, R&R!


End file.
